Brotherhood Evolution: Journey of the Lost
by Descendent
Summary: Deals are made every day. But when one deals with evil, the price is always too high. Michael Nagrite is about to pay that price...
1. GoodBye Girl

Journey of the Lost, Part One: Goodbye Girl  
  
I know what many of you are thinking, what the hell have I done? Well, trust me. This idea has been in my head for a while, and I thought it would be a good time to have Omega grow as a character, and also to build up a future storyline. Trust me. You won't believe how this one ends.  
  
P.S. For those who don't know. This is a separate fic from my Brotherhood Evolution series, but it does have tie in's and will effect the main story…eventually.  
  
P.S.S. The Songs featured in this Fic are "Re-Aligned" By Godsmack, and "Numb" by Linkin Park. Nether of which I own unfortunately.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nevada  
  
Tired of Being what you want me to be...  
  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface...  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me...  
  
But under the pressure, of walking in your shoes...  
  
(Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow...)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
  
(Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow...)   
  
The radio on the dust riddled '69 El Camino blared as it drove down a lonely deserted road. Its driver stared at the distance, letting the wind whip his braided hair around as he stared at the sunrise through the sunglasses he wore. His car blazed by a turtle as the song continued.  
  
I've! Become so Numb!  
  
I can't feel you there…   
  
I've become so tired!   
  
So much more aware…   
  
I'm becoming this!   
  
All I want to do…   
  
Is be more like me!   
  
And be less like you…   
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me...  
  
Holding to tightly, afraid to lose control...  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be...  
  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you...  
  
(Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow...)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
  
(Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow...)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take...  
  
I've! Become so Numb!  
  
I can't feel you there…   
  
I've become so tired!   
  
So much more aware…   
  
I'm becoming this!   
  
All I want to do…   
  
Is be more like me!   
  
And be less like you…  
  
And I know...  
  
I may end up failing too...  
  
But I know...  
  
You were just like me...   
  
With someone disappointed in you...  
  
"Enough of this crap." Michael James Nagrite swore as he flipped the radio off. A tear slid down his eye as he shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. "What are you doing Mike?" Omega thought as he drove down the dusty road. That question had plagued him for the last three months. Ever since Betsy's death, Mike had wondered what to do. Vargas had killed the one thing that was truly good in his life, and as such Mike killed Vargas. That should have made him feel a little better. He had avenged Psylocke's… Betsy's death. But when it was all said in done, Omega still felt empty... no, hollow inside. The sputtering of the cars engine brought Mike out of his daze. He glanced down at the gas meter to see the little "E" flashing.  
  
"Just freaking wonderful." Omega muttered. His car slowed down as he pulled it on to the side of the road and then died. "As if life could get any worse." Mike muttered as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He clicked his key chain, locking the vehicle as he continued down the road. There was a sign a few miles back that said a town was about two miles ahead. Hopefully, they would have a gas station.   
  
"Hopefully." There's a word I haven't used for a long time." Mike thought. "The guys were always so hopeful. Bragging about how we were the best, when in reality we lost almost all the time." Mike let his thought wander back to the Brotherhood. The look of pain on Toad's face when Mike had left them. Hours earlier, that face was streaming tears during Psylockes funeral. Wanda had been quite, letting her emotions be expressed through Toad, who she clung to. Pietro for his part had stayed quite the entire time. Blob and X where silent, to respectful to say anything. Lance had stood as the steadfast vanguard for the entire Brotherhood, silently giving them the strength that they so desperately needed during those three hours.  
  
"Three hours… That's all the time we spent honoring Betsy's memory. Then we had to leave and let them bury her…" Mike thought, as he took off his trench coat in the sweltering heat. The X-men had attended. Even though they had left X-Factor and become the Brotherhood again a few hours before the funeral, Valerie and Forge had shown up to pay their respects as well.  
  
Mike let his thoughts, emotions wander back to Betsy. She had loved life so much. Taking risks for the adrenaline rush, never afraid to take up some new challenge. She was life personified. She was his inner fire. The whole reason Omega kept the fight and living was because Betsy was there, keeping him going and showing him that life was worth living. After her death, Omega though to ending it all, but that would have been the biggest disrespect to the woman who loved life so much, so instead, Mike had carried on. He couldn't stay with the Brotherhood. He saw Psylocke in each of their faces and he couldn't deal with that pain, and they couldn't help him deal with what he was… is going through. Once before Michael Nagrite lost the woman he loved. He moved to Bayville afterward. There he found someone who he cared about more than Sarah. But she was gone now. And once again, Mike was alone…  
  
"How cozy." Mike said dryly as he walked into the small, dusty town.  
  
"Can I help y'all?" A teenage girl in short cropped jeans and a dusty tee shirt said as she walked up to Mike. Her Blond Locks fell across her back and face as she smiled a toothy grin.  
  
"Yea. Can you show me where the nearest gas station is?" Mike asked.  
  
"Sure thing, follow me." The girl said, letting her accent show as she led Mike through the small town. "I recon your car ran out of gas?"  
  
"Something like that. Yea." Mike said, not really paying attention to what the girl was rambling about as they walked through the town. "Nice town you got here." Mike said simply.  
  
"Yep. Not a stinkin' Mutie within a mile of Perfection Valley." The girl said proudly. Mike stared hard at her for a few seconds.   
  
"Good thing. Those mutants are trouble brewing." Mike said simply in a slight tone of disgust.  
  
"Good to see that there are some honest decent folk left." The girl said as the walked through the town.  
  
"OH MY GAWD!" Came the scream from a distance them. Mike and the girl took off in the direction of the scream. They arrived to see the gas station of fire, and the nearby houses also on fire. A small kid was in one of the windows, before it collapsed, burying the child in the flaming ruble.  
  
"Oh Jesus almighty!" The girl said as Mike threw his coat to the ground and bolted towards the building. "What are you doing!" The girl shouted.  
  
Decisions made from desperation…   
  
No way to go...   
  
Internal instincts craving isolation…   
  
For me to grow…   
  
My fears come alive…   
  
In this place where I once died…   
  
Demons dreaming, nowhere to hide…  
  
I just needed… to Re-Align!  
  
Fell in a river of illusion…  
  
And apathy…  
  
Drowning in a self-induced confusion…   
  
I'd rather be…  
  
The Song rang in Mike's head as he bolted towards the flaming wreckage. With a thought, his tendricals were loosed from their guards and whirled around him, knocking flaming debris away from him as he ran towards the inside of the building and the stairs. The sounds of his body's fat sizzling rang in his ears as Mike leapt through the floorboards and to the second level. There. He saw a flaming pile of debris with a hand sticking out of it. Within a few moments Mike had already cleared the debris away from the child.   
  
"Christ…" Mike muttered. The kid had burns all over his body and was bleeding from open wounds. Mike's hair and cloths were on fire as well, but he ignored the pain of his own flesh burning as he grabbed the small child and ran towards the window. With mighty leap, Mike jumped through the window and sailed down to the ground on flames, shielding the child with his own body from the fall. Already a crowd had gathered and a fire brigade was forming as villagers were throwing water on the building and using fire extinguishers in vain to try and put the blaze out.  
  
"Gawd almighty…" The teenage girl from before said when she saw Mike's burnt form get off the ground with the child in his arms. His skin was blackened and his hair was completely burned off. Only his emerald eyes showed on his blackened form, and they blazed with a fire more powerful than the one behind him.  
  
"Get this kid some help…" Came the rasped voice. Mike barely recognized it as his own as he handed the wounded child to a nearby townsfolk.  
  
"How is he still standing?" A random person asked as Mike focused through the pain. To everyone's horror, Mike's flesh began to knit back together. His burned form became a healthy pink, than a plain flush of color as his skin re-grew. His hair also re-grew to its original length, though now it was loose and untamed. Mike opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.  
  
"It's a Mutie!" Another villager shouted.  
  
"Idiot." Mike stated as he turned his attention back to the fire. It was still out of control, and Mike surmised that it would take to long for the nearest fire department to respond. "Why do I even bother…" Mike thought. Then an image flashed before his eyes. It was Betsy nagging him, no… reminding him that they had a gift. To help those who couldn't help themselves. "For you Bets…" Mike thought as he charged towards the flaming wreckage and slammed into the side of it. The impact he had kicked up and obscene amount of dust and now Mike's tendricals whirled around, kicking up more dust and slowly putting out the blazed as Mike continued to push against the structure. His muscled corded as he lifted the side of the building off of its foundation and slammed it to the ground, keeping the blaze from spreading to other buildings. The villagers would be able to handle this big bonfire.   
  
"There." Mike thought. He then noticed a can of gas a few feet away from him. It looked full. Mike grabbed it and bolted away from the fire, back to his car. The two gallons of gas would be enough to get him to another town, and hopefully there wouldn't be a fire there.  
  
About an hour later Mike arrived at his car. He filled up the tank and was about to get in to the drivers seat. He then noticed that the teenage girl that had greeted him was standing in front of his car.  
  
"How's the kid?" Mike asked as he had one foot in the car.  
  
"He'll make it right fine. Doctor Hawthorn said that he's plum lucky to be alive." The girl said as she walked towards Mike.  
  
"Good to hear." Mike said, no emotion in his voice as he stared hard at the southern blond in from of him.  
  
"Where you going?" The girl asked.  
  
"Somewhere other than here." Mike responded.  
  
"I always wanted to go there." The girl said simply. "Want some company?"  
  
"Good bye Girl." Mike said as he got into the car and drove away, leaving the teenage girl standing in the road as the dust settled.  
  
"Goodbye Stranger..." The girl said simply.  
  
"Time for some music." Mike thought as he turned the radio back on and drove away.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Are you sure about him Milord?" A figure in the darkness asked as knelt before a figure in the shadows. "He's not like the other three."  
  
"Yes. He is strong of power and will. But now that will has been weakened, and his heart shattered. He is ripe for the picking. He will be the last of my true warriors. Find him, and make him an offer that he would be wise to accept." A dark voice stated.  
  
"He won't accept Milord, his heart may be broken, but he still holds love for the girl. Her memory will keep him from joining us."  
  
"Than tell him that if he serves me, she will be returned to him." The shadowy figure stated as he walked away, leaving his minion alone with his task.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, I hope you all liked this. This is going to be a very surprising journey of self-discovery for my little Omega. I hope you all liked it.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	2. Memories

Journey of the Lost, Part Two: Memories  
  
Well, I take it people like this. Or maybe your all just playing a cruel joke… Hmmm… Oh well, lets carry on, shall we.  
  
P.S. The song used for this chapter will be "Faint" By Linkin Park.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
California  
  
'Ello Goven'r.   
  
"Jono." Mike said as he entered the apartment of one Jonothan "Chamber" Starsmore. "How are you holding up?" Mike asked as he faced his old friend.  
  
Pretty good. Chamber said as he looked his friend up and down. You? I heard about Betsy.   
  
"Holding up." Mike said simply. "I just need a place to crash a few days so I can rest up a bit." Mike said simply.  
  
My home is yours mate you know that. Jono projected as he closed the door. The leather wrappings that kept his energy inside glistened in the low light of the apartment.  
  
"Thanks Jono." Mike said simply as he collapsed on the couch. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.  
  
"Poor bloke." Jonothan thought. "He loved her so much. He doesn't deserve this fate. Then again, not all of us deserve the hand we're dealt." Chamber thought as he looked in a mirror and stared at his disfigured remains of a face.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Miami  
  
"Sorry Jeremiah, but I need to leave for a couple of weeks." Dr. Essex stated as he packed his things.  
  
"This is sudden." Jeremiah Nagrite said. "But I suppose we could both use a rest." Jeremiah said simply. "So when should I expect you back?"  
  
"In about three weeks. Oh, and I'm having Sarah accompany me."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just try not to take to long." Dr. Nagrite said as he walked away.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be too long." Dr. Essex said as his eyes glowed a light yellow as he turned and left.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
California  
  
"Thanks man." Mike said as he walked into the little kitchen of Jonothan's apartment. "I'm gonna be taking off now..."  
  
Taking off so soon? Chamber asked.  
  
"Yea. I just really need to be on my own right now. Thanks for the place to crash though…" Mike said simply as he turned to walk away.  
  
I got an invite from Xavier. Jono said aloud.  
  
"Really?"  
  
It's for this new school he's got. He wants me to go there and serve as a student teacher or some Pillock like that. Along side this Banshee fellow.   
  
"The Mick got involved with Xavier?" Mike asked in surprise. "Good for him."  
  
"Yea. Apparently this group called the Phalanx made their return to Bayville and kidnapped a bunch of young mutants. The X-Men helped to free them, but now Xavier doesn't have a place ta put them all. So he's starting up this new school in Massachusetts for younger mutants. I'm gonna be an aid along side this Banshee bloke.   
  
"Kind of like a training ground for the X-Men, huh?"  
  
You could say that. I've accepted and I'm leaving in a couple of days.   
  
"Good for you Jono. You can show those kids a thing of too." Mike said with a slight smile. "So who's the primary teacher?"  
  
Dr. Moria McTagert fit that bill. Anyhow, the apartments still got another month left on the rent. I'd hate to see it go to waste. Chamber stated.  
  
"Thanks man." Mike said simply. "So what is Xavier calling this new group?"  
  
Something along the lines of Generation X or some Pillock like that. Chamber said simply.  
  
"Who's going?"  
  
Jubilee, Cannonball's little sister, Rahne, and some new kids that call themselves Synch, and Skin.   
  
"Nice names." Mike said dryly. "You'll have a ball Jono." Mike said simply.  
  
Right. A bloody freaking ball. Chamber said dryly.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
One week later  
  
I can't fail…   
  
The way I did before…   
  
Don't turn your back on me…   
  
I won't be ignored…   
  
Time won't tell…   
  
The way it did before…   
  
Don't turn your back on me…   
  
I wont be ignored!  
  
Came from the old beat up radio as Mike rummaged through the fridge. He had to go shopping since Chamber moved out, after all the poor basterd didn't have t eat or sleep, or breathe, or smile. Sometime Mike wondered where Jono got the strength to carry on after the whole accident, but then he remebered that Jono was a survivor.  
  
"So what do you do now Mike?" Mike asked himself for the millionth time. Maybe I should start from the beginning. Back when it was just me an Sarah…"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Miami Florida, five years ago  
  
"Are you coming Mikey?" Sarah Ramos called out from the top of the hanging peak where she swung idle by her legs.  
  
"Hold your horses Kiddo." Mike said as he climbed the sheer surface of the small mountain.  
  
"I turned my horses into glue, remember?" Sarah said devilishly as she did a handstand.  
  
"Point." Mike said as he got to the same peak as her, scratching the insides of his forearms.  
  
"Arms itch again?" Sarah asked as she hopped into his arms.  
  
"Yea. I've been to three doctors, but they keep telling me it's a calcium deficiency. I'm on more Calcium pill than I care to count…"   
  
"Aw… Poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"I know where lips have been lady, so no." Mike said simply as he dropped her playfully.  
  
"Why you…" Sarah said as she tackled him to the ground and began to tickle him savagely. "I'll show you!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Mike screamed in laughter. "Oh God! I'll kill you! Stop it!' Mike rolled with laughter as Sarah stayed on top of him.  
  
"Say it!" Sarah demanded.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SAY IT!!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALL RIGHT! You're the greatest of them all! All hail Sarah Ramos as queen of the world!" Mike screamed between laughs.  
  
"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sarah smirked as she sat on Mike's chest as he caught his breath.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Mike panted.  
  
"Yes. Yes it is." Sarah said simply. "So are we still on for the movies tonight?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I guess." Mike said playfully as he scratched his chin.  
  
"Want me to start again, Mikey?" Sarah asked as she twiddled her fingers.  
  
"NO!" Mike shouted as he wormed out from under her and bolted away.  
  
"Get back here and Take it like a man!" Sarah shouted as she tried to tackle Mike again.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Sarah…" Mike said simply. "I've missed you." Mike thought as an explosion rocked the apartment complex. "Great. Now what?" Mike muttered as he got up and looked around. The door to the front of the apartment blew off. "Who the hell?" Mike demanded.  
  
"Told ya I'd be back Mikey…" Sarah said with a sinister smile as she pointed her gun at Omega. "Time for round three."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, join us next time folks. Things just keep getting worse for my dear boy.  
  
Omega: You're enjoying this, aren't you?  
  
Descendent: Maybe. Peace out all,  
  
Descendent 


	3. Requim for the Past

Journey of the Lost, Requiem for the Past  
  
Well, I know a couple of you all expected this, but hey, what are you going top do. Anyway, lets carry on then, shall we?  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
California  
  
"Hey kiddo." Mike said simply as he stared at Sarah.  
  
"Hey Mikey, miss me?" Sarah asked as she cocked her gun back.  
  
"Yea. Actually I did." Mike said simply as he slumped down onto the ruined couch. "I was reminiscing, before you blew up half the apartment."  
  
"Okay. This is not what I expected." Sarah stated as she put her gun down. "No witty retorts, no charging blindly into a fight. What's wrong Mikey?" Sarah asked as she walked over and sat down next to him.   
  
"Like you care." Mike said simply. "Why don't you just kill me and get this over with."  
  
"Okay. Now that's not the Michael Nagrite I know." Sarah said simply as she crossed her legs. "We may be mortal enemies now, but we were still best friends." Sarah stated sympathetically as she brushed a few blond locks away from her face. "What's wrong Mikey?"  
  
"Betsy's dead." Mike said simply as he looked away from Sarah.  
  
"I'm sorry Mikey." Sarah said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, I know you know that I hated her with every fiber of my being, and that I wanted her dead myself, but I'm still sorry. Well, not really."  
  
"Thanks. I think." Mike said simply as he stared at his old girlfriend. "You know, I forgot how easy it was to talk to you."  
  
"I know. I guess we've been fighting each other for too long, that we just plain forgot about everything we shared." Sarah said as she put her legs up on a piece of ruble. "So you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I'd rather live in solace with the pain."  
  
"Same old melodramatic Teenager that I fell in love with." Sarah said as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth. "You really need to see a shrink Mikey. It'll do you good."  
  
"I could say the same to you. Except by all right's your dead." Mike retorted.  
  
"And he comes out swinging." Sarah stated. "But seriously Mikey, I was given a second chance in life. And the only way I can stay alive is by doing what my boss says. And right now, he says you gotta suffer some."  
  
"Why? What did I ever to this guy?" Mike asked as he faced the blond. "And who the hell is he? How did you come back? I've got so many questions, and not a single place to start." Mike said simply as he buried his head in his hands and rubbed his temples.  
  
"I know Mikey. I felt the same way." Sarah said as she looked up at him. "You know, part of me still loves you. You never did anything to hurt me. But I died because of you. And I can never forgive you for that."  
  
"Christ will you get over it. It wasn't my freaking fault." Mike said as he stood up. "My powers emerged when they did because they did. I didn't have control of it"  
  
"And I was shot twenty three time because of it. You know what its like to be shot?" Mike just gave her a dumb look. "Oh yea. I've shot you more than that… Sorry." Sarah said simply as Mike stared at her strangely.  
  
"I loved ya kiddo. But we were to similar to have ever stayed together." Mike stated. "We both loved life way to much. You still do, which is why you're trying to kill me so that you can stay alive. But me... I've lost way to much to care about carrying on anymore."  
  
"Bullshit." Sarah said simply. "The Mike Nagrite I know cares about life to the fullest. You may be a melodramatic asshole, but you still like the thrill."  
  
"Not since Betsy." Mike said simply. "She helped me get over you, and now I've got no one. Not even the Brotherhood can help me with this." Mike stated as he turned his back. "I'm alone Sarah, just like I was after you died. I… I missed you. A lot."  
  
"I know. I would have felt the same way." Sarah said simply as she walked over and hugged Omega. "We still care about each other, don't we?"  
  
"Yea. We do. But I know now that even if you didn't die, we would have broken up eventually."  
  
"I was actually planning on breaking it off that night." Sarah confessed. "I was hoping we still could have been friends though."  
  
"Probably the best kiddo." Mike said simply as he faced Sarah. "But now, we're to different people know. We've been through shit that has…"  
  
"Changed us as people and altered our outlook on life." Sarah finished as they're faces drew closer together. "We're mortal enemy's now…"  
  
"Don't even think about kissing me." Mike stated.  
  
"Moron." Sarah stated as she pulled away.  
  
"Sorry kiddo. But that would be a little to weird for me."  
  
"Same here." Sarah said as she sat back down.  
  
"So do we fight?"  
  
"Na. Lets just watch some TV."  
  
"You blew up the set." Mike stated, pointing to the giant hole in the wall.  
  
"oops." Sarah stated dryly.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
An undisclosed location  
  
"She's talking with him?" Essex said in disgust as he watched the monitor that view the apartment where Omega and Sarah where. "That wasn't in the mission protocol. She was to get some more of his blood, and remind him of the loss of herself, further driving him into an emotional hole." Essex ranted. "Though I supposed that this could do some more damage to his psyche. He still loves Psylocke, and he's just using Sarah as a means to help him try to forget that pain. But when Sarah tries to kill him later on, that emotional attachment he just formed again will be shattered, and he'll have lost his first love all over again. So maybe he'll end up further in the hole. My, my, my. Sarah you are a devious girl." Essex said simply as he arched an eyebrow. "Now to get to work on part two." Essex said as he turned his attention to a vat with a floating body in a green fluid like substance. "Elisabeth Braddock I presume?" Essex said with a sinister smile.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
California  
  
"That was fun." Sarah said, as she got up.  
  
"Yea." Mike said simply as he looked at her. "So are we gonna try an kill each other now?"  
  
"Do you feel better?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Not really. Believe it or not, talking with you only made me miss Betsy even more."  
  
"I kind of figured as much. " Sarah said. "I'll be back when your in better spirits, and we'll finish this then." Sarah said as she picked up her gun and left. "Later Mikey."  
  
"Later kiddo." Mike said simply as he looked around. "Man, that was weird." Mike thought as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the ruined apartment. "Back on the road it is then." Mike said simply as he walked to his car, started it and drove off.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
An undisclosed location  
  
"What the hell was that?" Essex asked as Sarah returned.  
  
"You wanted the kid to hurt, and that's what he's doing. No body knows Mike like I do." Sarah stated. "And he's dead inside. There's no emotion, no feelings in there. He's done for." Sarah said simply. There was no reason for me to drive him further." Sarah said simply.  
  
"Really." Essex said with a smile. I think I'll pay our dear boy a visit then." Essex said as he walked away.  
  
"Mikey, the real test begins now." Sarah said simply as she walked away.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A dusty Dirt Road  
  
My fears come alive…   
  
In this place where I once died…  
  
Demons dreaming, nowhere to hide…   
  
I just needed to Re-Align!  
  
The radio blasted as Mike drove down another dusty road. Suddenly a figure walked right in front of his car and Mike slammed into it. But instead of running it over, the El Camino's hood caved into the figure, stopping Omega dead in his tracks.  
  
"What the hell?" Mike asked as he got out of the car. "Look Buddy. I don't know if you have a death wish but… Essex." Mike said when he recognized the form as his fathers' lab partner, Dr. Nathaniel Essex.  
  
"Actually. That's just a name I use." Essex said as his form morphed away from a frail doctor to that of a seven-foot tall man dressed in blue straps with a torn cape floating around. His white skin contrasted with the red diamond imbedded in his fore head and he smiled a shark's grin. "My real name is Mr. Sinister…" Sinister said with a smile as Mike stared at him dryly. "And I have an offer for you."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
What kind offer could Sinister have for Omega? Believe me, you'll want to find out next chapter, in the stunning conclusion to Journey of the last. Later all,  
  
Descendent 


	4. A Deal with the Devil

Journey of the Lost, Deal with the Devil  
  
Well, we come to the conclusion of Omega's Odyssey, and trust me, you won't believe the ending.  
  
P.s. The song used in this chapter is "Fill me Up" By Staind  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The 'Hood House ™, one year ago  
  
I just had to let you know...   
  
Cause I don't always let it show...   
  
You give me needed room to grow...   
  
And I just had to tell you so...   
  
You fill me up; you're in my veins...   
  
Our love could take my breath away...   
  
And all these things you give away...   
  
Sometimes I take for granted...  
  
It's just like poetry inside…  
  
To hear you breathing by my side…  
  
I've gone to Heaven and I've died…  
  
So glad you're with me for this ride…  
  
You fill me up; you're in my veins...   
  
Our love could take my breath away...   
  
And all these things you give away...   
  
Sometimes I take for granted...  
  
I see you're face to start my day…  
  
Make's all my bad dreams go away…  
  
And all the stupid games we play…  
  
Couldn't have it any other way...  
  
You fill me up; you're in my veins...   
  
Our love could take my breath away...   
  
And all these things you give away...   
  
Sometimes I take for granted...  
  
You fill me up; you're in my veins...   
  
Our love could take my breath away...   
  
And all these things you give away...   
  
Sometimes I take for granted...  
  
"That's our song…" Betsy said with a smile as she lay in Mike's bed with him.  
  
"Yea. Ours." Mike said as she cuddled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her as they both drifted off into sleep. "Ours…"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A Dusty Dirt Road  
  
"Your the famed Dr. Essex?" Mike asked as he faced down Mr. Sinister.  
  
"The name is Mr. Sinister actually." Mr. Sinister said simply as he faced down the young man in front of him. "Essex is just a name I used to have."  
  
"So what can I do for you, Sinister? Mike asked as he withdrew his tendricals.  
  
"You're hurting Omega. And I'm here to ease that pain."  
  
"Really?" Mike replied, voice laden with sarcasm.  
  
"I've done work with you father, and I believe I can help you."  
  
"By turning me over to my father to be a freaking Guinea pig?" Mike demanded. "No thanks."  
  
"Please. Your father's work is only a small step in my master's plan. You're a big step however. He's quite interested in you."  
  
"Tell you Master he can screw himself." Mike said simply. "I'm nobody's pawn." Mike said as he turned to leave.  
  
"You're wondering how Sarah came back to life, aren't you?" Sinister called out.  
  
"Not really." Mike said simply as he continued to walk away.  
  
"It was quite simply actually. The right electrical shocks in the right organs in combination with a special chemical formula of my masters design, and she was back to brand new. "In fact, if a body was preserved correctly, than anyone could be brought back to life…" This stopped Mike dead in his tracks. "I believe Elisabeth Braddock's body was given to Delaney Funeral home? A funeral home that I own." Sinister said as he walked over to Mike's paralyzed form.   
  
"What are you saying?" Mike asked in a choked voice.  
  
"I can bring her back for you Omega…" Sinister whispered into Mike's ear.  
  
"No…" Mike said as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Sinister hissed.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Two years ago, Bayville Fair  
  
"Thanks." Betsy said as she walked up to Mike.  
  
"No problem. Those guys can…whoa." Mike said as he turned around and saw the purple haired Bombshell.  
  
"What?" Betsy asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Those guys can be real jerks." Mike said as he regained his senses. "I'm Mike." He said as he held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Betsy. Betsy Braddock." Betsy said as she shook his hand.  
  
"I take it your new in town?" Mike asked as he walked with her around the fair.  
  
"Yea. I just got here today."  
  
"Mike I have to ask you something." Betsy said as she walked next to Mike Nagrite, taking in the sights.  
  
"Shoot Bets." Mike said as he stopped and faced the Asian beauty.  
  
"Do you like me?" Betsy asked bluntly.  
  
"Whoa." Mike said as he took a few steps back. "Where did that come from?" Mike asked as he stared at Betsy. "Damn, Pietro was right." Mike thought.  
  
"Do you like me?" Betsy asked again.  
  
"Well yea, I mean as a friend and teammate." Mike said, scratching the back of his neck, looking for a distraction.  
  
"Just as a friend?" Betsy asked as she arced her eyebrow seductively.  
  
"Um… Hey look, a duck!" Mike said as he tried changing the subject.  
  
"Nice try Mister Nagrite, but I'm not that foolish." Betsy said as she got closer to him and planted a kiss full on his lips. "Think about that, next time I ask you if you like me." Betsy said as she walked away seductively.  
  
"Does this mean Betsy like's me?" Mike asked no one in particular as he scratched his eyebrow. He watched Psylocke walk away.   
  
"Yes you moron!" Betsy called out from down the road.  
  
"Telepaths, can't live with'em, and can't live without'em." Mike said with a smirk as he touched his lips. "Hey Bets! Wait up!" Mike called as he chased after Betsy.  
  
The "Hood House™, one year ago  
  
"Your okay?" Betsy asked as she sat next to Mike, hanging on his arm.  
  
"Xorn gave me a clean bill of health, but told me to take it easy for awhile. My powers are starting to evolve like Lance's are."  
  
"Based on what I just saw in the bedroom, you really don't listen to advice. Do you?" Betsy smiled as Mike put his arm over her shoulder.   
  
"How long have you known me Bets?" Mike said with a smile as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I had lost you…" Betsy said simply as the two watched the sun begin its descent.  
  
"I know. I could feel your fear as you were handing Harvest his ass." Mike said.  
  
"After everything we've been through, you'd think we'd be used to seeing each other in life or death situations…"  
  
"But we're not. We care about each other too damn much to bear seeing it and not doing anything to help. I remember when I went with Logan to get the Crimson Dawn for you. The fear I felt. I was so scared that I would never see you again." Mike said as he held Betsy tighter.  
  
"I know. Even though I was in that Coma, I felt that you were fighting for me."   
  
"I always will Bets. You and the others. This is my family, and you're my girl. I won't let anything take that away from us. Ever."  
  
"I know." Betsy said as she took a deep cleansing breath as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. "You know, we never get many of these tender moments to ourselves."  
  
"I've noticed that." Mike said with a smile. "I love ya Elizabeth. Even though I don't say it often enough, I really do."  
  
"Same here Mike." Betsy said as they two watched the sunset. "Same here…"  
  
Three months ago  
  
"Bets… Come on baby… Wake up…" Mike said as he cradled her limp form in his arms. "Don't leave me Bets… Not like this… Please don't die…" Mike stated in a chocked voice as tears streamed down his face. He stared into the lifeless eyes of Elisabeth Braddock. "Don't leave me… Please God, don't take her away… Betsy… DON' T LEAVE ME!!!!" Mike screamed as he held her in his arms, rocking back and forth, the wind carrying his screams.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Betsy…" Mike said slowly as he closed his eyes. Tears slipped free and Mike thought back to all the fights they had been through. All that they had suffered, and enjoyed together. All he ever wanted was to be with her. And she was gone now. Or was she?  
  
"Join us, and she will be given back to you, just as she was. It will be as if nothing ever happened to her." Sinister said as he put a hand on Mike's shoulder.  
  
"I…" Mike choked back. "No..."  
  
"Join us. And my master has sworn to restore her to life for you as a reward for joining us." Sinister continued.  
  
"Betsy…" Mike said in a choked voice as he faced the smiling face of Mr. Sinister. His face hardened as he stared at the face of Evil.   
  
Michael Nagrite had made lots of deals in his life. He dealt with the Brotherhood, the government, humans and other mutants. But for the first time in his 20 yrs of living on this planet, Michael Nagrite made a deal.   
  
A deal with the devil.   
  
A devil, named Sinister...  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
What kind of deal has Omega made? Well, you all just have to read Brotherhood Evolution to find out. In fact, Omega will be returning with some new friends quite soon in fact. And boy will he be changed, believe you me.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
